bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tariq Siddiqui
When Tariq Siddiqui arrives at Waterloo Road he is on his final warning at school. Tariq's ex cell mate Mason Price joins Waterloo Road. He gets Tariq into alot of trouble e.g. trashing Chalky's classroom, graffiti-ing the school etc. When Finn Sharkey pushes Mason onto the floor, Mason gets angry which leads to him getting a knife from another gang member called Gaz. Later on in the episode Tariq and Finn have a fight. Mason tries to give Tariq the knife but he won't take it, so he threatens to stab Chalky but the rest of the DSC run off,which leads to Mason getting arrested. Kyle later reveals that he didn't like Mason and that he was all talk. This leads to Tariq and Kyle becoming good friends and they also get into many fights with the rival gang leader of the MSB (Eugene). Later on in the series Tariq is given a knife by Kyle Stack which the police are looking for due to an armed robbery down at the bookies. In the final episode of the series Kyle and Tariq plan to kill Finn at the prom but Tariq doesn't really want to do it so he hides the crossbow in many different places around the school. This leads to Kyle breaking into the school and he ends up locating the crossbow in the boy's changing rooms. Tariq goes back to check on the crossbow and finds it missing, he runs back into the main hall and shouts out if anyone has seen Kyle, this leads to the prom coming to a halt. Kyle is on the stage and attempts to kill Finn by shooting him with a crossbow but his friend Josh Stevenson runs in front of Finn and the bolt goes through his arm leading to him being taken away in an ambulance. Tariq goes on to Scotland to attend the new Waterloo Road but when an accident involving a lorry on the way to the new school results in him becoming disabled and wheelchair bound he becomes depressed and tries to commit suicide by attempting to drown himself, but is saved by Headmaster Michael Byrne who jumps in and saves him. Tariq hates being disabled. Tariq then makes friends with Josh Stevenson, who tries to cheer Tariq up. Tariq then leaves Waterloo Road and then goes onto join the sailing cadets. Tariq returns to Waterloo Road to help with PE lessons and he went to Grantly's funeral. Trivia Actor Naveed Choudhry, before he played Tariq, appeared in Waterloo Road before in a few episodes of Series 3 and 4 as Shahid Kapoor, one of the trouble makers along side Bolton Smilie. He is seen to be the secondary antagonist during the second part of Series 7 but slowly becomes to be an anti-hero in some occasions. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:DSC members Category:School House Resident Category:Siddiqui family Category:Emily James romances Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Comeback characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Suicide attempt